


A Wonderful Week

by fiireside



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiireside/pseuds/fiireside
Summary: "It's been a wonderful week, hasn't it, Miles?"





	A Wonderful Week

**Author's Note:**

> hi so because i'm an actual class A fucking idiot i accidentally deleted this fic (and its 10 comments and 60 kudos) from my account and have to post it again since i want it to continue to exist on the internet lmao. this is based off that one quote from [this interview](https://www.facebook.com/101WKQX/videos/vb.527856930663109/1002285699886894/?type=2&theater) and is just some cute, sweet, gay speculation about what made the week so wonderful for alex. enjoy and enjoy again if you read before i acted a fool and clicked the wrong button

Alex doesn’t know what day of the week it is. But that’s how it is on tour, he muses.

What he does know is he is doing an interview right now. Miles is pressed against his side, unnecessarily close as always. One of the interviewer’s names is Lauren. He’s anxiously fiddling with his sunglasses, twirling them around his fingers as he half listens to the questions. As always.

“Your show last night looked amazing,” the interviewer whose name Alex can’t recall praises them. Alex has been speaking, more than Miles, but all he’s aware of is how warm Miles is against him. He’s leaning forward with his elbow on his knee and his face in his hand, staring up at Alex, and Alex can’t keep his eyes from glancing down at him.

“Thank you, yeah,” he answers. Miles is saying something at the same time but he doesn’t process it and goes back to stumbling over his words. “All the ones this week have been — we came… we were in Chicago, Detroit, Cleveland, all sorts of places.” He pauses for a moment and twirls his sunglasses again. Miles is looking right at him.

“It’s been a wonderful week, hasn’t it, Miles?”

~  
 **Chicago  
July 27th, 2016**

They’re back stage getting ready for one of their last venue shows. Alex is halfway through changing, with just his boxers on and a shirt in his hand. He can’t decide what to wear. He can hear Miles in his head chastising him for always being late, but he’s not bothered by that. His fashion is important to him. He doesn’t understand how Miles goes through the same three cheetah print cardigans and black tank tops — and he doesn’t understand why Miles doesn’t understand his need to wear something different every night. 

He hears Miles calling his name. He can see him approaching from behind, as he’s stood in front of a mirror, holding the shirt to his chest as he decides whether or not he likes it.

“Yes, darling ?” he drawls as Miles wraps his arms tightly around him, nose in his freshly cut, fluffy hair.

“We’re supposed to go on in fifteen minutes and you still haven’t got your clothes on.”

Alex smirks and laughs a bit. “Isn’t that how it always is?”

He spins around and tosses the shirt to land on top of his favorite, softest bathrobe draped over the chair next to him and lets his hands land on Miles’ upper arms, thumbs running over the black fabric covering his arms. He looks up at Miles from underneath his lashes with what can only be described as a coy smile on his face.

“We shouldn’t go on late again,” Miles says, knowing exactly what Alex is thinking.

“We both shouldn’t,” Alex replies. “but _I_ could.”

Miles smirks and moves even closer to Alex’s face. “How convenient you’re already so undressed.”

And when Alex comes out onto the balcony dramatically late with messy hair, in only his carelessly tied bathrobe and swim trunks, Miles has to fight the loud, deep laugh that threatens to burst out of him.

~  
 **Cleveland  
July 24th, 2016**

Okay, maybe he got a little carried away.

The gentle, airy sound of the Meeting Place floats around him as he ambles on stage, listening to Miles sing his verse and vaguely looking for a microphone. As the time for his verse begins, he darts to Miles and grabs the back of his neck and his microphone to sing.

It happens too fast. He’s looking down as he sings the words and is too aware of Miles’ body heat next to him. He’s too aware of Miles switching hands on the microphone so he can put his hand on the back of Alex’s neck and inadvertently pull him closer, and Alex goes swiftly. He doesn’t mean for it to happen, but next thing he knows, he’s grinding against Miles’ thigh and pressing his face into Miles’ cheek, and he feels all the blood in his body rush to one spot.

His jeans are too fucking tight for this.

But, you know, it’s ultimately Miles’ fault. Alex _is_ only human.

~  
 **Detroit  
July 26th, 2016**

“I’ll give you the D.”

There’s Miles. Always such a way with words. Alex isn’t quite sure how to respond, and so he doesn’t, turning and facing away from the audience. But apparently that’s not enough of a reaction for Miles, as he yells “I’ll give you the D” into the microphone a second time for everyone to hear.

Alex is smirking as he turns to Miles, ambling on stage and replies, “I wish you would.” He sees Miles smirk and they go back and forth a couple times, listening to the crowd scream and get significantly louder at the innuendo. 

And Miles, as expected, makes good on his promise later.

~  
 **Cleveland  
July 24th, 2016**

Their lyrics never really seem to lose their impact no matter how many times they sing them.

This isn’t the first time they’ve come out of the venue with acoustic guitars and started to sing, and Alex hopes it won’t be the last, as something about it always feels very special and emotional. Alex is the one with the guitar this time, and Miles never leaves his side as they sing through the song they wrote together about each other. 

After their little rendez-vous in the dressing room barely fifteen minutes earlier, they’ve left their shirts untucked. They aren’t even trying to hide what goes on between them anymore, as there’s really no way they can; the look in both of their eyes on each other is anything but platonic. Something must be in the air of the American midwest, because Alex loves Miles more than anything or anyone, but lately the feeling has been so powerful that it almost overwhelms him. His heart feels too full, like it’ll burst at any moment, and all he can do to soothe the pure adoration surging through his veins is to have his eyes or hands or mouth on Miles at all times. 

Thankfully for Alex, his love is standing next to him most of the time.

~  
 **Chicago  
July 27th, 2016**

They have hotel rooms tonight, since they’re in Chicago for a few days, and need some relief from the cramped tour bus and its lack of privacy. Not that that’s ever really stopped them before, but a hotel bed is significantly more comfortable than the bunks on their bus.

It takes them some time to make it to that fluffy bed. Miles is trying to get the hotel key out of his pocket to open the door, but Alex draped over his back, hands sliding under his arms to unbutton his shirt while kissing his neck, is rather distracting. 

Miles gets the door open just as he feels Alex’s teeth start to graze along the nape of his neck. He surges forward and spins around to grab Alex all in one movement, and when Alex stumbles and collides into his chest they both start laughing. Alex kicks the door shut behind him and immediately presses his lips to Miles’ and is pleased when Miles’ hands sink into his hair.

They eventually do fall onto the bed, clothes removed, Miles between Alex’s legs. He feels disgustingly cliché when the sentiment crosses his mind, especially since it happens when they make eye contact as Miles moves inside of him, but the spark truly never seems to fade, and every time with Miles feels as earth-shattering as the first time.

~  
 **Detroit  
July 26th, 2016**

Miles has always known Alex to be a very tactile person, always wanting to be close to people and always comfortable with physical affection, especially with Miles, though that comes down to something else. Their relationship is best left as undefined, but there is no denying the intense attraction between them.

Said attraction is what causes Alex to reach over during the chorus of Bad Habits and start rubbing Miles’ scalp. His eyes are closed and Miles’ presence is consuming his senses — the sound of his voice as he sings two feet away, the smell of his aftershave somehow still wafting over to Alex in the very full, very sweaty venue, and now the feeling of his short hair under Alex’s fingers.

Alex misses Miles’ longer hair sometimes. He misses being able to twist his fingers in it and play with it the way Miles’ does with his, but he can’t deny how attractive Miles is to him with the shaved head and light beard. There’s something very intimate about someone else’s hair in your fingers, and Alex finds himself occasionally wishing he still could do that for Miles.

However, this, right now, is very pleasant. He knows how much Miles enjoys him rubbing his scalp, and it’s been a very — to put it lightly — _bonding_ couple of days for the two of them, so he can’t help but give into the urge to run his fingers firmly over Miles’ scalp mid-song.

What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Miles’ hand to find its way into Alex’s hair. He may have just gotten it cut, but there is still plenty to grip and grip Miles does. Alex feels his fingers slink into his own dark, un-gelled hair and he can’t help the blissful expression that surely takes over his face. Before he knows it, those same fingers are pulling sharply on his hair, and his head is lolling back and his hips are going forwards. Miles always knows which of Alex’s buttons to push and when.

When he feels Miles’ hand leave his hair he realizes the chorus is ending and so he lets his own hand slide down Miles’ head and the back of his neck, grazing his shoulder before falling back towards his side. He knows what he must look like, but he also doesn’t care. He just wants to get off the stage and be alone with Miles somewhere. 

And maybe have him do some more of that hair pulling.

~  
 **Cleveland  
July 24th, 2016**

Perhaps the most dramatic part of the week is Alex carrying Miles bridal style off the stage.

He doesn’t know what makes him do it. They’re standing there, waving goodbye to the crowd with their arms around each other like they always do, when Alex looks over at Miles and just. does it. He makes a face like he knows Miles is expecting it and leans down to sweep Miles off his feet, turning and walking right off the stage, not even able to process the shrieking coming from the crowd.

Alex puts Miles down as soon as they’re out of sight, and before Miles can ask Alex what just happened Alex is grabbing his wrists and pulling him into an empty dressing room as if his life depends on it. Typical.

Miles finds himself pressed against the back of the door and Alex yanking his basketball jersey from where it’s tucked into his jeans, hands running over Miles’ abs as he kisses him. Miles laughs softly against Alex’s mouth.

“You’ve been rather into it lately,” he says, and Alex leans forwards to press their foreheads together.

“Guess I can’t ever get enough of you,” he whispers into the tiny gap between them. Miles smiles and pulls Alex’s hips against his own, tugging Alex’s matching jersey out of his obscenely tight jeans and resting his hands on the small of his back. He leans forward to connect their mouths again and quickly they fall into their usual, urgent rhythm. 

Miles after a few moments leads them onto the grimy couch across the room, taking his place on top of Alex and reaching for his belt buckle. Alex is beneath him panting, hair floating around his head perfectly tousled, lips parted, eyes closed, and Miles doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of Alex either.

~  
 **Chicago  
July 27th, 2016**

Alex is blowing air kisses to the crowd as they show comes to a close. His shirt is almost entirely unbuttoned and he turns to find his long forgotten jacket, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he begins to leave the stage, knowing Miles is only a couple feet behind him.

He turns back around to face the crowd and sees Miles, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, has an arm up in a parting gesture, and so he does the same. They bring their arms down in the exact same moment, Alex’s falling into place around Miles’ neck and Miles’ falling into place around Alex’s waist. They’re pressed together as close as possible as they leave the stage.

Alex usually doesn’t notice the fact he’s an inch or two shorter than Miles but for some reason in this moment he really feels it. He feels like he’s being gently dragged along by Miles even though he’s walking on his own two feet. He feels small and secure and protected and though he usually prefers to be the caregiver in relationships it’s never been that way with Miles. 

No, with Miles, he needs Miles to care for him. He’s always thought it funny that interviewers and tabloids think Miles needs Alex for his career, as it’s rather the opposite. Alex needs Miles far more than Miles needs Alex, and that’s what Alex loves most about Miles. Miles doesn’t need him but he’s here anyways, arm all the way around his waist so his hand is resting on Alex’s rib, because he wants to and because he loves him. As they enter back stage where they’re out of the eyes of the crowd, arms still around each other, Miles turns his head and whispers into Alex’s hair in that Scouse cadence that always makes his knees shake.

“I love you.”

~   
**Detroit  
July 26th, 2016**

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night and finds that the spooning position they fell asleep in has changed. Miles is deep asleep, as he always is after sex, his chest is still pressed to Alex’s back, but now Alex’s front is pressed into the bed and Miles is, quite literally, on top of him. Miles’ arm is thrown out across Alex and he’s snoring softly into Alex’s hair. Though Alex has slept in more comfortable positions, the weight of Miles on top of him is strangely relaxing, and he can’t find it in himself to move around and possibly disturb Miles.

So, he simply reaches out and twists his fingers into Miles’. Their telepathy seems to work even when one of them is unconscious, as the second Alex squeezes Miles’ fingers, Miles shifts to be even closer to Alex, lips lightly on his neck and thumb stroking over Alex’s.

The butterflies that appear in his stomach are so strong Alex worries he might float away.

~

_“It’s been a wonderful week, hasn’t it, Miles?”_

Miles’ eyes are on him as he says it, and he doesn’t even try to fight the smile growing on his face. He feels his face flush as the aforementioned week comes to the front of his mind, and he sees his smile reflected on Miles’ face. He has to look away almost immediately to continue the interview as he can’t help the little giggle that threatens to bubble out of him like he’s experiencing a schoolgirl crush. 

He supposes that’s what it is, though. Miles is Miles. And this tour is just one wonderful week after another.

**Author's Note:**

> come tell me how dumb i am on [tumblr](http://fiireside.tumblr.com)


End file.
